His Child: The Titanium Warrior
by coccacola99
Summary: Hey every one my name is Michaels, Twila Michaels. I'm 12 years old. I also actually just graduated MIT! You may be thinking "Your 12 You should be in middle school." well I'm kinda a genius I have an IQ of 183 and I made my first laptop at 6. My life isn't exactly normal as you can probably tell. Some people say I'm the next Tony Stark, but i say im the Titanium Warrior.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Twila's POV

"Elisa deploy suit," I commanded my AI.

I created Elisa 2 years ago, she is like my personal assistant but better, Elisa stands for:

Eternal

Living

Intellectual

System

Advancement

Ok back to the wonderful story of me.

"Miss your suit is ready, the risks-" (seem familiar to anyone else, yes this is a foreshadowing)

"Elisa sometimes you just got to take risks for something to flourish," I cut her off.

I heard what I'm pretty sure is a sigh, before my suit started to build around my under armor.

My suit is like Iron man, except it's better, more feminine, and made by me!

Oh and of course I have Elisa, who is amazing, instead of JARVIS.

"C'mon Elisa lets get this show on the road!" I complain.

"One second Miss."

My mask clamps down and my screen turns on.

"lets take this baby on a test flight!" I yell excitedly.

"Miss I wouldn't recommend-"

I cut Elisa off again by taking of into the sky.

Tony's POV

I was lounging around in Stark Tower when I saw a flash of Pink and silver flying into the sky.

"JARVIS find out what that is." I said.

"Sir, it appears to be a suit."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A SUIT." I yell.

"Sir It's a suit and it's not one of yours." JARVIS says worriedly.

"JARVIS deploy MARK 32."

 _comment for your idea i could use them, and plz don't be afraid to review and meassage me i use most ideas that are presented to me._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Twila's POV

Is this how a bird feels while flying? I feel completely free, but of course that had to be ruined by a certain billionaire with a suit.

"Miss Ironman is approaching at high speed," Elisa said throughout my suit.

"Shizzzzzzzzz," I mumbled.

I looked back and saw him… h was now about 2 yards away from me.

What am I go- I got it.

I slowed down a bit until he was about a foot away from me. He reached out to grab my leg.

"Elisa deploy flares!" I screamed.

My flares lit up making ironman fall but he catches himself before he can fall very far.

"Ok Elisa put everything we got into the thruster," I command.

The thrusters put more and more power in my thrusters until I'm only a blur in the sky like I said more advanced.

Why couldn't I have been more careful! Know I'm going to have SHIELD after me, " I yell at myself.

"Elisa, deploy into a bracelet please.'

My suit started to fold up and trailed to my wrists. 10 seconds later I was wearing 4 bracelets on each wrist.

"Cool," I breathed out.

Elisa lab lock down procedure 7,I I told my AI cautiously.

Now I just have to wait for Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers to attack me.

Tony's POV

I can not believe what just happened.

I heard a young girls voice say, "Elisa put everything in the thruster."

Before I could blink the suit was a blur in the sky. How could someone make my suit go that fast, I thought shocked with the blur that disappeared.

"Sir it appears director Fury is calling you," JARVIS said pulling me out of my trance.

"Oh alright answer it."

The phone call F-Fury T-Tony

T- what's up Nicky.

F- now is not the time for games, Stark, what was that suit doing.

T- how am I suppose to know it wasn't mine, but I know someone's in there.

F-do you know who

T- I don't know exactly but I know it was girl and from the sound of her voice she was in her 20s or so.

(oh Tony your so offfff)

F- okay just find her and bring her to the tower.

Fury then hung up, leaving me to question myself.

"How am I going to find this girl?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Twila's POV

"Miss it's 5 p.m. I thought you may want me to wake you up know," Elisa told me. I raised my head from the work table and let out a in human noise, "How long have I been in here?"

"2 days miss," my eyes nearly popped out of my head at that.

I have been sitting In my lab working for 2 days and the Avengers haven't come to take me to SHIELD.

I'm guessing Ironman was being stupid and didn't track my power signature.

"Elisa put the lab on lockdown 1 and ell me if anyone comes to the house," I tell Elisa.

I then ran back upstairs to my room and though ow what I could do today.

I guess ill just walk around till I find it.

I went through my closet and took out a light blue t-shirt, black skinny jeans, my red converses, and my Titanium Warrior bracelets, I actually never take them off unless I need to make an upgrade or repair.

\- 20 minutes later-

I walked out the door and made my way to the best café in New York, The Brooklyn Brewers.

"Hello how may I help you?" the girl at the counter asked."

'I'll have a frozen hot chocolate please," I ask.

After I pay for my drink I sat down on a bench and thought of what would happen if they caught me.

Would I go to jail?

Would SHIELD take me prisoner?

Would they kill me?

Or worse,

Would they take my suit?

The last one I will never let happen, I am Titanium Warrior. Titanium Warrior is me, take away one is like taking away half my soul.

They can have my suits when Elisa gets a virus I can't control.

I snapped out of my daze and realized that it was already dark, I need to head home.

I started to walk back towards my house when I was pooled into an alley.

I looked up at the person that pulled me with a glare that would burn someone to ash.

When I looked up I saw 5 guys that looked to be no more than 15. They looked like a bad version of the 5th harmony.

"What is a little girl like you doing out at this time of night?"

I just gave them a look and said, "oh you know the usual, waiting to be pulled into an alley by a bunch of wannabe badasses.

They started to make they way towards me as I backed away further into the alley. My back hit the wall and I looked down.

"Awwww is the little girl scared?"

"You're the one who should be scared," I said without looking up.

I smirked and said, "Elisa, deploy."

Pink and silver metal made it's was up my arms and down my body. When my mask snapped shut I pointed my had at them and said, "Your move," they ran and I started chuckling.

I walked out of the alley not caring at all that I was still wearing my suit.

I looked around and realized I couldn't fly in the area since Stark Tower was just a block away.

My house is 8 blocks away so I walk into an alley, deploying my suit and flying of into the sky.

I flew back to my house and went into my room.

My suit retracted back into bracelets and I jumped into bed, not even caring I still had on my day clothes.

Tony's POV

"Sir, a suit has just taken off 80 feet from Starks Tower," JARVIS informed me.

"Good track her I want to know exactly were she goes."

"It appears she has landed at house 8 blocks away."

"Send the address to my suit, and call the rest of the Avengers to.

"Yes sir."

I ran to the sit room and put on Mark 32.

Loos like miss Iron girl is going to get an unexpected visit from the Avengers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Twila's POV

How would you feel if you woke up to the Avengers staring at your face.

Let me just say, it's very creepy.

I sat up from bed, give the Avengers a confused look and yelled, "What the fricken fudge are you people doing in my room!"

"Ma'm you need to come with us," Captain America said.

"Why the last time i checked i haven't pissed off the military latley," i say matter of factly. i knew exacly why they were here, my suit.

"What do you mean by pissed off the military?" Hawkeye said suspisiosly.

"It's non of your buisness Katniss, now if you'll excuse me, i have places to be, and more important people to talk to," i got up and quickly ran to my closet, grabing some jeans and a shirt, and headed to the bathroom. I heard Tony chuckle at my Katniss comment about Hawkeye.

I put on my cloths, and lightly throw my hair in a pony tail, letting my bangs flutter down wildly.

"Hey open the door before i blast it down," i hear Tony say in a slightly robotic voice.

"yea not a chance," I mumble to myself.

i pressed a button on my braclete, making a small hatch appear on the floor.

I jumped into it, landing in my lab.

"Elisa i want this lab on level 21 lockdown so no one can find it and deploy my suit. Also notify me if there are any problems in the area."

before she can reply i have my suit start to build onto my body.

I hear footsteps above me, signaling that there looking for me.

With my mask finally coming down onto my face, i set off my repulsors with a mission to help people, and maybe try and hide from the avengers also.

Tony's POV

Ok this girl is really starting to piss me off.

"Guys look," Bruce says, pointing towards the sky.

It was the same pink and silve suit taking off into the sky.

"Son of a bitch," i mumble crashing through the window and chasing after the suit.

"JARVIS scan for power signatures," i said.

"Sir a very large power signature is heading in the direction of a building fire."

Before i can fly over there i hear Captain say, "Stark we can find her later, theres a building fire, and there are civillians trapped inside."

"Actually i have a way to save the civillians and find the girl, aren't i awesome," Stark says smugly.

Twila's POV

I flew to the building on fire, and heard screams for help, and the building creaking.

"SHIT," i say.

the building is going to collapse any minute.

I quickly raced to the window, and grabbed people, setting the on the ground.

"Hey! WHat do you think your doing," I hear a slightly robotic voice say.

"Just shut up! there are people in the building and it's going to collapse any minute, we can discuss me and my suit AFTER we save these people," i yell and begin to head back to the building.

"Elisa scan the building and tell me were the people are trapped, " i said frantically.

"They seem to be trapped on the top 3 floors, Miss."

"Alright get Stark on the screen, i don't care if you have to hack into his suit, do it."

I hear Tony yell, "Whats going on in there, and how did you call me."

"Help know questions later, there are a lot of people on the top 3 floors and i need your help getting them out, Start getting your team in, and help me get thes people out. Goit it," I say, heading back into the building.

"Stark you here yet," I say.

"Right behind you."

"Alright you take the right hall and the stairs, and get as many people out as you can."

"Got it, geeze, bossy much?"

"we started bringing people to the stairs, were Thor began getting them out.

We worked like that until few people were left inside.

"My daughter, she's in the basement," the mother croaked out.

"Alright ma'm will get her out."

Tony gave me a look as if to say that he's going to get her, and i shake my head, i see a certain look flash acroos his eyes, is that worry, i shake my head, figuring i was seeing thing that weren''t there, and head back into the building.

I saw the little girl, and heard her wheeze, knowing what i had to do.

I could feel Tony's eyes on me so i looked straight at the screen and said, "Elisa put the oxygem levels on my helmet on high, Talk to you later, maybe, TOny."

"No-" he was cut off by me ending the call. i put my helmet on the little girl, already feeling the smoke feel my lungs, and raced towards the exit, feeling pieces of the building fall rapidly, i am out thedoor seconds before the building comes crashing down.

I went to the paremedics and wheezed out, "This little girl needs help, she is barely breathing."

They froze before a women comes and grabs the little girl out of my arms, dropping to my knees with my hemet in my hand, i feel eyes on me.

I put my helmet on and tried to fly off, but a hand on my arm stopped me, and a paremedic said, "at least tell us who you are."

"I'm the Titanium Warrior," Isaid and before he could say anything else, i flew at super sonic speed back to my house.

When I reached my house, i was begining to feel dizzy.

"Eliza retract my suit and tell my the damage, " I demand.

My suit begins to retract before fully envelopes into my braclete.

"It appears the smoke to your lungs is quite bad, also you have a gash on your forehead that is going to need a couple of stitches," she replied.

I saw Tony land a few feet away from me with the quinjet seconds behind.

I started to sway a little as the world began to spin.

"Oh hey Tony, question, why is the world spinning."

I saw him confused, before realization hit, the last thing i saw before the world went black was the glow of his arc reactor.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony's POV

By the time she started the fall I realized what was happening. I ran up and caught her just before she hit the ground. Her eyes closed only seconds later.

"Tony what did you do to her?" Steve questioned.

"Why do you just automatically blame me gradpa, it's not like a 4 story building collapsed on her head," i snapped.

\- 2 hours later-

Twila's POV

"Sir, it appears she is waking up," I hear a robotic british voice say.

i groaned and opened my eyes.

wait...were the hell am I?

I sigh and sat up slowly.

I saw Tony sitting on a chair a few feet away.

"Hey Tony where am I?" i asked him.

"Hello Miss no name. Your in Stark Tower, you passed out after you landed," he said.

I sigh and say, "Elsa scan my injuries."

"Wait who is Elsa?" Tony asked confused.

"Shush," I say.

As Elsa begins to list my injuries i hear TOny huff angrily before yelling, "YOU STOLE JARVIS.!"

"NO I built and programed Elisa."

He glared at me not daring to say anything.

"Elisa. Inject serum 12-BH into my blood stream."

2 needles came out of my left bracelet and injected the serum into my vein.

"Ow, ok ouch. Elisa remind me to make the seru- OW! Less painful when injected. Damn it that hurt."

"Misss, all your injuries should be healed in approximatley, 10 minutes."

"Thanks, Elsa. What would I do without you."

"You would be in a wheelchair or dead," my AI said saissily.

"Touche my artificial friend."

"This is extraoridany," I hear an unknown voice say.

I turn my head and see the one and only, Dr. Bruce Banner, OH and Tony, I forgot he was even here.

"That could be the bridge to cure cancer," he told tony.

"Oh yea, I'm working on that I already have a cure for Lung cancer, Heart cancer, and Leukemia," Isay shyly.

Tony and Bruces eyes widened, causing me to blush.

"But how you are only a kid." Tony said awestuck.

"first off i am not a baby goat, second i am the smartest person in the world and probably smarter than you," I said smirking.

"Oh really please enlighten me."

"lets see. I have an iq of 188 i just graduated MIT last year i hve 12 degrees and oh ya im 12."

"Psh yea right do I look like i was bron yesterday?"

I ignore him, and stand in from of Bruce, "Hello im a huge fan of your work Dr. im Twila Michales. Oh i would ove if you would help e with the cure, it still has a few bugs and im still working on a bunch of other cancers to cure. Oh and i love the way yo turn into an awsome green monster whenever your mad."

Bruce rubs the back of his neck akwardly and say's thanks i try.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Twilas POV

i know i said i would work wit hBRuce and all but I really don't feel like takling to the rest of Fury's super secre boy band.

So me being me i decide to do what i do best...hack.

I shut down all the cameras in the building and ran down the hall toward sthe stairs and looked down at the number inicating the floors, 68.

I made my way to the railing and flipped over, landing on floowre 67, ten inutes of doing that and i was on level one. I was walking past the cafe next to the building when i bumped into someone. I yelped as I fell to the ground.

"Sorry ma'm,"the stager says, reaching a hand out to help me up.

"it's alright, Sorry im not a big fan of touching people."

I see him no and when i finally get a good llook at him i see he is super hot.

"Hi i'm james."

"im Twila."

"I'll se you around Twila," he says and walks off, leaving me there, stunned and a little confused.

I sigh thinking of neverseeing him again as i walk home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony's POV

""What do you mean she escaped," Fury yelled.

Fury glared and then said, "Find her. We don't know how she got the suit or where it was made. She hasn't been on our list, but know i want her, she is a threat," and then walked out.

"JARVIS give me everything you've got on Twila MIchales.

Graduated MIT 2014

IQ level 183 and counting

DOB: December 21, 2001

Mother" Allison MIchaels

He stops and thinks why does that sound familiar.

Father: May be Tony Stark

I froze in place.

Im a Father.

The room started to spin and my eye sight became blurry.

I feel someone grab me and pull me to the balcony to calm down.

When i calmed dow i began to think.

How can i have a daughter?

Fear courses through me as i think about the danger she may be in.

"We need to find her, with the suit she could be in danger."

I go down to my workshop, trying to locate my daguhter.

JARVIS interupts by saying, " I see a suit about 5 miles away."

"JARVIS get my suit on me." I say, wanting to go to Twila.

Twila's POV

I fly around peacefully.

"Hey," I heard a man's voice say behind me.

"Whaaa?" two metal arms go around me keeping me still.

ugh iron man. kill me now.

"Stark," i yell, "Let me go."

"No can do TInkerbell," I could sense him smirking.

"Stark, who do you think you are?" i growl.

"I'm your father"

I burst out laughing at the statement

"You? My father?Good one," I contine laughing but stop when he didn't say anything.

"W-wait you can't be serious?" he landed on the ground, still holding me.

his faceplatte lifted up showing his face, which held a dead serious exprerssion.

"Do I ook like I'm kidding," he dead panned.

I start hyperventilating and my suit retracted. As soon as it was off I could breath but the edge of my vision started running black, and the world began to spin.

"Twila? Oh no, she inherited my anxiety."

My eyes started to close and I passed out in Tony's metal arms.


	8. Chapter 8

If anyone is interested in adopting my sotry please pm me I don't want to see this story go down the drain but have lost my creativity.


End file.
